


The Bedroom Decor Of A Presumed-To-Be Antichrist

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [26]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bedrooms, Character Study, Child Warlock Dowling, Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), in the form of interior decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Warlock Dowling’s bedroom has stars. And plants, and books, and a tricycle.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 23. Prompt: Childhood Bedroom.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	The Bedroom Decor Of A Presumed-To-Be Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time figuring out how to work with today's prompt, but here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't currently have access to rewatch Good Omens, but the description that follows inevitably isn't going to match Warlock's bedroom as visualized in the show. To reconcile the two, we can just imagine this drabble to be set at a different age than the lullaby scene. :)

There are stars on Warlock Dowling’s bedroom ceiling. Cheap, plastic, glow-in-the-dark, stick-on stars. At night, they appear remarkably realistic. Warlock thinks that’s normal. Nanny Ashtoreth doesn’t comment. No one else ever sees the stars.

Also in Warlock’s bedroom are plants, from Brother Francis. Warlock does not know how to care for houseplants. They thrive anyway. Nanny Ashtoreth says this is because Warlock yells at them. Warlock doubts this. The plants look much less afraid when he bullies them than when Nanny Ashtoreth does. Still, it’s fun.

Warlock’s bedroom shelves hold many books. Nanny Ashtoreth reads bedtime stories about violence and oppression. During the day, Warlock takes books out to the garden, where Brother Francis reads about love and kindness.

There is a tricycle in Warlock’s bedroom. He refuses to ride it indoors.

As Warlock grows, the stars will be joined by baseball posters; the plants by plastic toys; the books by comics. The tricycle will be replaced by a BMX bike that stays outdoors.

Meanwhile, in an art gallery, Crowley describes the room — one part evil, one part good, two parts human — to Aziraphale. They smile. If Warlock’s bedroom decor is anything to go by, this Arrangement is working perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
